The disclosure relates generally to fiber optic cables and, more particularly, to loose-tube fiber optic cables and methods for the manufacture of such fiber optic cables.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.